The Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall/Transcript
(Boat, Chocolatey, Popsicley, and Shelly are telling about friendship) Chocolatey: I declare this friendship meeting in session! Popsicley: This was such a great idea, Chocolatey, you know, we can hang out better. Shelly: But why isn't Slurpy invited? Isn't she your friend too? Chocolatey: Hmm... maybe next time. Boat: But what's that we're doing here? Chocolatey: That's just what I was about to- Popsicley: Oh, let's spy on Pear! Chocolatey: That was an great idea, come on, let's go! (The five of them hides in a bush) Pear: I am NOT a total brat! Pizza: I didn't even say that. Pear: That's the meanest thing anyone's ever said to me! URGHHHH!!! (Pear's skin falls apart, Pear gasps, Pear is screaming loudly, Pizza, Chocolatey, Popsicley, Shelly, and Boat gets shocked, and Pear makes a global earthquake) (The five of them are scared) (opening titles) (Cuts to Pizza and Hot Dog talks about team names on the paper) Pizza: Uhh, how about The Lucky Pennies? Hot Dog: Hmm... nope. Pizza: Team Amazing? Hot Dog: No. Pizza: The Squishy Oranges. Hot Dog: *Sighs* Nuh-uh. Pizza: (throws the paper away) That's all I have to do. Hot Dog: Ugh, how come choosing team names need to be so difficult! Scissors: You're discussing the name of our team without the rest of us? Wow, I thought better of you two. Pizza: You don't think good about any of us. Controlly: Well, whatever your team name is gonna be, someone on it is about to get eliminated. (elimination opening song plays) Baguette: (I like this song!) Controlly: Uhh, thanks. Anyways, we got 275 votes in total. Wait, you all know how eliminations work, right? (Contestants says yes or nods) Baguette: (Translation) Controlly: Okay good. So I'll be giving out these boxes to the people who are safe. Popsicley: Hey those all look like the box with the- Controlly: Shush! Anyways, Popsicley, you and Pizza are both safe with 9 votes each. (Popsicley and pizza gets a box) Controlly: Hot Dog and Chocolatey, you got 14 votes each, you're safe. (Hot Dog gets hit by the box) Boat: Oh I'm scared now. Controlly: No need to worry, Boat, you're safe with 25 votes. Boat: Hooray! Controlly: The last safe is Baguette with 47 votes. Scissors got 152 votes, so she's eliminated! Baguette: Oui (Yes!) Scissors: What? Huh? What the- (frozen) Boat: Uh, how did you just froze Scissors? Controlly: We're freezing every eliminated contestant. It's way better than having them go insane in some confined area. Chocolatey: That's scary. Controlly: I know, right? So, everyone open their boxes. Pizza: Uh, I got a sock. Popsicley, Hot Dog, Chocolatey, Shelly, Party Hat, Slurpy, Shieldy, and Boat: Same. Baguette: Hmm, The Everything Detector. Je ne comprends pas. (I don't understand it.) Controlly: Hey, Party Hat's Team, get over here! (Cuts to Party Hat's team) Boombox: Coming! Slurpy: Oh, how come Scissors- Controlly: For challenge 2, we're walking to... Pear: Ugh, I hate walking. Controlly: To The Ever Convenient Objects' Shopping Mall! Pear: OMG, wait, what are we waiting for? Let's go! (Two hours later...) Shieldy: Ugh. That walk was so long. (Pinecone trips) Party Hat: So, who cares it just practically objects heaven all the famous objects shopping is only right here one?! Shieldy: Uh, maybe. Hot Dog: So, what's the challenge? Controlly: Well everybody, this challenge is a shopping challenge. Pear: What? A shopping challenge? Seriously? Controlly: Yep. Whoever buys the most in an hour wins. Pear: Oh. I never felt so, so... Shelly: Oh no! Pear's happy date! (Pear's stem drops) Shelly: Lose their stems. (Pear starts crying) Popsicley: Wait, but it's always so crowded in there. How are we never get through the area? (Multiple recommended characters appear in the lines) Controlly: Deal with it. Here's your bags. Go! (Pear and Shieldy walk in until...) Ichigo Momomiya: Stop! Pear: Uh, who are you? Controlly: Oh! You'll be competing with these people, too. If they win, it'll be a double elimination. Ichigo Momomiya: Yeah, let me introduce myself and the rest of the gang. I'm Ichigo Momomiya, and this is Minto Aizawa, Retasu Midorikawa, Bu-Ling Huang, and Zakuro Fujiwara! Together, we're the Tokyo Mew Mew Squad! OK, girls, let's go shopping! Slurpy: We've got a competition. Pear: It doesn't matter cause like we're shopping. Pizza: Wow, there's sure a lot of shops around here. Chocolatey: Yeah. (Pinecone falls in the package) Pear: I am so shopping for clothes! (Pear walks into the clothes shop) Pear: I'm in heaven. (Cuts to Baguette, Shelly, and Slurpy walking to the books shop and Party Hat, Shieldy, and Hot Dog walking to the toys shop) Party Hat: Woo-hoo! Popsicley: Wow, look at all the CDs! Boat: I know, it's awesome. Controlly: Wow, everyone's chosen a shop already. What'll I do in my spare time? (Controlly thinking) Controlly: Aha! I can try out my hot bathtub! Candy: Time for another boring day at work. (Pinecone pops out of the chocolate balls) Pizza: Hmm, 1000 candies in a jar, It's $10. Chocolatey: Oh, all this candy... it looks so delicious! Huh? An open bag? Well, I'll just eat all these green candies. (Chocolatey eats a green candy and then she continuously eats all of them) Shelly: Hey, Slurpy, here's a nice-looking novel! Slurpy: Veggie Tales: Tales About Vegetables. That book does look pretty cool, thanks! Shelly: No problem! Slurpy: Here's a book you might like, it's called Ready, Dress, Go!: The Flowering Heart Story. Shelly: Hmm, Ready, Dress, Go!: The Flowering Heart Story? (Shelly throws the book away over her head) Baguette: Ugh... Comment cela marche-t-il?! (How does this work?!) (Baguette presses the power button and The Everything Detector turns on) Everything Detector: Say a language/Dites une langue Baguette: Francais? (French?) Everything Detector: Dites une objet que tu veux trouver, et appuyer la bouton! (Say an object you want to find, and press the button!) Baguette: Uuh, un dictionnaire? (Uuh, a dictionary?) Everything Detector: Marche dans la direction du flèche... (Walk in the direction of the arrow...) Party Hat: 25 bucks for a frisbee?! Whoa! Wait, do we have a certain boundary on how much we spent? Shieldy: I don't care, I'm not paying for it. Woo-hoo! (Shieldy drives away) (Cuts to Hot Dog buying a lot of stuff) (Cuts to the radio playing nursery rhymes) Popsicley: Alright, I am getting this! Boat: Popsicley, I don't know what else to buy. Popsicley: Easy! Listen to nursery rhymes, you might like that! Boat: Alright, thanks. (Cuts to Boombox relaxing, playing Best of Me) Pear: *sighs* This place is like, the best! (Pear bumps into Zakuro Fujiwara) Zakuro Fujiwara: OMG, she totally just like, touched me. Retasu Midorikawa: Like, OMG, Nobody touches Zakuro Fujiwara! She might get a smudge! Zakuro Fujiwara: OMG, I hate smudges! Minto Aizawa: Girls, girls, what's going on here? Retasu Midorikawa: The fat verdant object smudged Zakuro Fujiwara! Zakuro Fujiwara: It's true! Pear: What? Hey, I didn't- Ichigo Momomiya: Save it! Zakuro Fujiwara never lies! I'll take this. Pear: Huh? Ichigo Momomiya: Let's go, girls. Pear: Get... back here... WITH THAT! Controlly: Hmm, 20 minutes already. I'd better hurry with this hot bathtub. (Cut to Candy unpackaging the package) Pinecone: Huh? Candy: *sighs* Welcome. What would you like to purchase? Pizza: Well just this jar of candy. Candy: Oh. That jar. *sighs* Well, I'll get started. Pizza: Uh, how come each individual candy is has a barcode? Candy: We had the candy shop provide our customers with complete satisfaction by making sure the correct number of candy is in each container before they buy it. Chocolatey: More! I want more! Slurpy: Yeah, there's nothing else that's really interesting here. I think I'll go to the toy shop. Shelly: I'll come with you! Everything detector: Dictionnaire Détecté! (Dictionary detected!) Baguette: Ah, c'est genial! (Ah, this is great!) (Cuts to Party Hat looking up at the teddy bear that he wants) Party Hat: Aww, that teddy bear looks so cute! I might need a little help getting it, though. Shieldy, can you- (The car breaks) Party Hat: Never mind about it. Shelly: Hello, Party Hat! Party Hat: Oh, hey, you guys! Could you help me with that teddy bear up there? Slurpy: Wait, that one at the top? I dunno. (Cuts to Popsicley listening to nursery rhymes) Boat: Yeah, Popsicley, I'm checking out now. (Cuts to Cane Stick singing and then sleeping) (Cuts to Pear and Ichigo Momomiya fighting) Bu-Ling Huang: Girls, girls, stop fighting! Do you know what we all need? Let's all just go out, buy some smoothies, and sort this all out, so... (Pear and Ichigo Momomiya continue fighting) Controlly: 1, 2, 3! (Controlly jumps into the hot bathtub and electrocutes himself) Candy: 999- (The power goes out) Candy: Oh, a power outage. (The power goes back on) Candy: Uh oh, our cash register just restarted. We're going to have to do this all over again. Pizza: Ugh. Never mind, I'm trying a new store. Candy: Uhh, care for a free sample? They're chocolate balls! Chocolatey: Free samples? Yes! Pinecone: What? Wait. Ahh! (Cuts to Baguette looking at the French-English dictionary) Baguette: Je vais l'acheter! (I'll buy it!) Party Hat: Hey, can you get it? Slurpy: Ugh, I can't... reach! Party Hat: I guess it's no use in trying anymore. Jigglypuff: I think I can help! (teddy bear squeaks) Jigglypuff: Here you go! Party Hat: Whoa! Jigglypuff from Pokémon?! Sweet! Jigglypuff: Do you know where I can find the compasses around here, by any chance? Party Hat: Sure! Just around the shelf from the second shelf next to the chainsaws! Jigglypuff: Thanks! Bye! Hot Dog: Shieldy, check this out, it's called the Everything Box! No, you're supposed to shake it, and... (A flower pops up) Shieldy: Ooh, let me try! (An ice cream cone drops out) Shieldy: Wow! (Cuts to Popsicley and Boombox walking out of the music shop) Ichigo Momomiya: *sighs* Girls, let's just buy and get out of here. Minto Aizawa, get the wallet. Minto Aizawa: Didn't Retasu Midorikawa have it? Retasu Midorikawa: No, I brought the snacks, Zakuro Fujiwara had the wallet. Zakuro Fujiwara: Huh? Bu-Ling Huang: ActuaIly, I have the wallet! (The Tokyo Mew Mew Squad gasps) Ichigo Momomiya: Bu-Ling Huang, what did you do to our money?! Bu-Ling Huang: I decorated it! Doesn't it look fabulous? Ichigo Momomiya: OMG, It totally does! But like, how are we going to pay now? (The Tokyo Mew Mew Squad screaming in unison) Controlly: Ugh... time's up, everybody. Get back to the entrance. Right, let's walk back. (Two hours later...) Controlly: Alright everybody, I've calculated the results. Pear, you obviously bought the most out of everyone, but in total, Pizza's team bought more than Party Hat's, so Pizza's team wins. Pear: Aww, what?! Controlly: Yup, vote any of these seven contestants off. Voting ends April 7th. (ending credits) Party Hat: Hey, Chocolatey, *panting* Do you know where Pinecone is? I've been looking for him everywhere! Chocolatey: Hmm, um, I have no idea. Category:Stubs Category:Transcripts